Our Hero Academia: Chapter 47
Brothers Griselle gazed at Yakedo as she held the tied up Kobra. A mixture of emotions were running through her mind, the most present being caution. She said nothing, keeping a close eye on him. The flames in Yakedo's hands began to burn bright as he got closer. He began to walk closer to Griselle. "Seriously though, I'm going to need you to let go of Kobra. He's kinda The Professor's favorite bodyguard." He smiled with a devilish grin. He exuded confidence. "I can't do that. He's a villain and it's my duty as a hero to apprehend him." Griselle responded, using her Quirk on Yakedo to gain information on his own. Thankfully her helmet blinded this from Yakedo, she hoped to keep some element of surprise. "As the son of a hero, I wonder why you side with villains, especially since your father gives his all to vanquish crimes of the sort." He stopped walking, his grin giving way to a scowl. "I guess you've been to my house, huh? You must be pretty close to Zenji then. Well then, I guess I'll be taking him back by force." He moved his arm, a blast of flames coming out towards Griselle. The flames were well controlled, however. They would only burn Griselle, and completely ignore Kobra. As the flames came flying at Griselle, she struggled to dodge the attack, having to move Kobra along with her. She just barely dodged the attack. She picked up Kobra's gun, which was loaded with one of his syringes. She had one shot, aiming the pistol to Yakedo's leg. She pulled the trigger which caused the needle to shoot at Yakedo at amazing speeds. She wasn't expecting it to hit, but needed the time to get Kobra out of the room. The flames expanded, the syringe being completely eviscerated by the heat. He lit a flame on his other wrist, firing a second column of flames towards Griselle. This one formed a circle around her, sealing her movements. Griselle gritted her teeth as the temperature increased, her tech was still shutdown from the EMP and she couldn't engage in hand to hand with the circle around her. "Why are you doing this?! Do you know how much your family has suffered because of your actions? The least you could do is give them a reason!" The ring of flames began to close around her, the temperature increasing even further. "Stop talking." Griselle paused for a second, giving her words a moment to resonate, although she knew they held no merit. "They're hurting." Her voice softer and more sincere, aiming to be less aggressive in her approach. If anything could buy her some time, she needed it. "Your father is passed out in this building as we speak. Zenji is probably fighting some acquaintance of yours, and I know they both miss you dearly." Yakedo prepared to snap his fingers. Just a brief movement would cause an explosion that he'd use to defeat Griselle. He suddenly grunted, falling down to the ground. The flames surrounding Griselle died down, the heat instantly decreasing, and the wall was low enough she could step over them. "Hey big brother," said Zenji, walking into the room from behind. "Hey little brother," said Yakedo, getting back to his feet. Griselle gave a sigh of relief, even though Yakedo was on the violent side, it seemed as though she somehow managed to buy Zenji time to intervene. Zenji was in a better position for combat against Yakedo than she was. Zenji and Yakedo began to circle each other, not taking their eyes off one another. "It's been a while," said Yakedo, "did you get my last Christmas present?" "Yeah," Zenji answered. "Thanks." "Did you like it?" "Yeah. Can I ask for another present?" "Sure, I'll take a request." "Turn yourself in." Yakedo chuckled. "You know I can't do that." The two continued circling one another. "Mirai's still mad," said Zenji. "Yeah," said Yakedo, "I thought she would be." Zenji charged towards Yakedo, throwing a punch towards his brother. Yakedo easily dodged. "You shouldn't hold back against me Zenji. You should know that." His fist clad in flames, Yakedo delivered a strong punch directly to Zenji's gut. He dropped to the ground, panting. "You must've fought Damien," Yakedo continued. "No one else would've tired you out that much." The sound of boots could be heard coming his way. "Looks like Tanaka was defeated as well. Be seeing you around little brother. And tell your girlfriend to mind her own business." He was encompassed in flames, and when they all subsided he had disappeared. With all the flames gone, Griselle picked up the unconscious Kobra once more, moving towards the exit of the room. "C'mon, let's get out of here. We might not be so lucky next time." Zenji got back to his feet, gasping for air. "Yeah, I guess you're right." The two interns walked out of the room, an unconscious Kobra in tow, meeting the police officers and Heroes as they left. ---- "What you three did was very dangerous," said Jumper, looking down on the three interns, "but I must say I've never been more proud. The police will be processing the rest of the kidnap victims, so for now, the three of you just rest. You've earned it." Zenji exhaled. "He meant every word of it. I thought he was gonna have my head. That's something I can't grow back." "Excuse me ma'am!" a police officer called. "You're not allowed be over here!" Ai pushed her way through to where the three interns were resting, not so much as push, but molded her body in a manner that no one could stop her. She ran over to Zenji, giving him a strong hug. The blanket that was covering her fell off, revealing her naked form. If it wasn't thanks to her Quirk, it would've been more explicit. "Thank you Zenji!" She gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He couldn't help but blush. As Griselle watched this individual rush over to hug Zenji, she glanced at her with a jealous ferocity. She removed her helmet just to be sure whomever this girl was knew Griselle didn't enjoy her presence. "Who's THIS Zenji?" She fought to keep herself from going berserk, although her speech was slower and had obvious signs of anger. Joho couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the current situation. As she laughed, she picked up Ai's blanket and handed it to her. "This is Ai," said Zenji nervously, "she's my best friend." "Hi," she held out her hand to shake Griselle's. "You must be Griselle. Zenji use to talk to me a lot about you. At least up until I got kidnapped." Griselle didn't take the handshake, still looking at Ai with the same glare. "It's great to see that you're rescued. Perhaps you should head to a medic to make sure you're fine." Even though Griselle's words were genuine, however the tone emphasized more on how much irritation she found in Ai. "I’m fine," said Ai. "My Quirk lets me regenerate, not as good as Zenji, but still." "Ma’am please!" called the police officer from before, "We must get you to a hospital. It’s standard procedure." "Alright fine," said Ai. "Bye Zenji, Joho. And nice meeting you Griselle!" She gave Zenji another hug before leaving. "Well she's friendly." Griselle stated in a jealous tone, giving Zenji a side eye. A grin etched its way onto Zenji's face. "Are you jealous?" he teased. Griselle turned fully to Zenji, a menacing expression on her face. A shadow loomed over her eyes, a visage of an demonic creature appearing next to her in a comedic manner. "Me? Jealous? Of course not." She held a rock in her hand, shattering it in a fit of anger. Zenji was more confused about where the rock had come from as opposed to fearing Griselle's temper. Zenji couldn't help but chuckle. All his worries had finally been alleviated. "Griselle, will you go out with me?" Griselle's anger quickly dissipated, taking a moment to process what Zenji had said. She suddenly began to blush, however, needing confirmation. "Out where? To like, a dinner?" "Eh," began Zenji, "I never really liked the idea of going out to dinner for my first date, but yeah, a date." He was grinning like an idiot. Griselle's blush intensified, her face turning incredibly red. She turned away from Zenji, recollecting herself and processing this information. She eventually faced back to him, her face back to normal and a loving smile on her face. "Tomorrow, 6pm." "Like," began Zenji, "where though?" He chuckled. "Where it all started of course." Griselle gave a wink, leaving the actual answer a mystery, but counting on Zenji's memory to bring him there. "Oh my god this is so adorable!" Joho squealed. She had already taken multiple photos with her visor. "I love it! You two are gonna make such a cute couple!" Zenji elbowed her. He sighed. "Today was a pretty good day." ---- The Professor moved around his prison in his mist form, but there was no escape. The only opening giving him access to air produced a current too strong for him to move through. He retired to his physical form, slumping onto the ground. "My research... It's all gone!" "Calm down inmate," said a guard walking over to his cell. He took off his cap, revealing his scarred face and orange eyes. Flames gathered on his hand as walked over to the lock, melting it after only a brief touch. "You won't be here for very long."